


Dans un bar à Châtelet

by Halebop



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles, Speed Detective
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post S4, Raph's complete name is Raph Baudoin and he's the same Baudoin as Speed Detective, also je les mets pas amoureux soyez tranquilles ils essayent pas de se remettre ensemble, and maybe crossover with other frenchball works who knows, i just have Thoughts and need to express them, post La Meute, with spoiler for both of these
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Raph a invité Stella, Reine de Néo Versailles, à faire un saut dans le passé et à dicuter autour d'un café. Ils reviennent sur leur relation passée, leur futur, et redécouvrent la vie de l'autre maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble
Relationships: Raph & Stella (Le Visiteur du Futur), minor Stella/Clothilde
Kudos: 5





	Dans un bar à Châtelet

\- C'est animé par ici, remarque Stella, les yeux perdus derrière la vitre.

\- Euh... oui, c'est Chatelet quoi...

Raph ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors il fait tourner sa tasse de café dans ses mains. Le look post-apo royal de Stella et son grand manteau drapé sur la chaise d'à cote n'arrivent pas à jurer dans la foule parisienne, où modes et styles se rencontrent sans clasher. Elle a l'air... normale. Comme si elle habitait toujours à cette époque, comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Regarde-les... ils ont aucune idée de ce qui se passera ici... la crue de la Seine... toutes les rues seront transformées en marais, tu savais ça ?...

Elle n'a pas l'air d'attendre une vraie réponse, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'extérieur de leur café. Raph sent une pointe de jalousie d'être ignoré au profit d'une foule. Mais en même temps il n’a rien à dire non plus. Alors il prend sa cuillère et remue son café. Au bout de quelques minutes de plus dans le silence, il s'éclairci la gorge.

\- Ah, t'as revisité Paris en 2550 du coup ? demande-t-il, d’une voix un poil trop haute.

Stella tourne enfin la tête et sourit en haussant une épaule.

\- On peut plus trop visiter les abords de la Seine, de mon temps. Rapport aux crocodiles, tu sais.

Raph fait un vague "Ah!" de politesse. Il n'a aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça : Il veut lui parler, c’est pas ça le problème, mais ne sait pas qu’est ce qui est… poli ou juste possible de dire en cette circonstance. WikiHow a peut-être prévu le coup : « De quoi discuter avec son ex qui est partie dans le futur et qu’on n’a pas vu depuis presque sept ans ». La météo semble trop bateau, leur passé semble trop personnel. Raph est presque sûr qu’il peut entendre de l’echo dans son propre crâne, actuellement, pile au moment où il veut avoir un truc à dire. Heureusement, Stella se détourne de la fenêtre et fait face à lui, un sourire désolé sur le visage

\- Je m'excuse, je dois pas être de super compagnie. T'as fait tous ces efforts pour me faire venir, ajoute-t-elle en serrant son café dans ces deux mains.

\- Ah non non t'inquiètes, assure Raph avec un mouvement de la main.

Elle regarde sa tasse et relève les yeux vers Raph, qui n’a pas enchainé et ne sait toujours pas quoi dire. Elle est belle. Elle est plus vielle, et plus musclée, et ses cheveux sont plus longs. Ses yeux brillent. Au coin de ses yeux, des petits traits commencent à apparaitre. Elle regarde autour d’elle :

\- En tout cas c'est gentil de m'inviter ici, c'était plutôt chic à ton époque, non ? Tu as trouvé un nouveau travail après Renard ?

\- Oula faut pas l'appeler comme ça hein, c'est pourri comme nom !

\- Ah bah moi je suis la Reine Leroi, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Raph se sent sourire, Stella l'imite, et immédiatement il va mieux. C'est juste une conversation avec son amie, il la connait, il est à l'aise.

\- Mais sinon ouais, j'ai trouvé un truc, annonce-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est un peu genre... détective, tu vois ?

\- Pour continuer à aider les gens ?

\- Ouais, mais sans le coté mourir dans le futur. Je vais sur place, je trouve des coupables... C’est cool.

\- T'as pas de collègues, du coup ?

\- Bah j'ai mon associé, quoi.

\- Mais... tu restes pas seul, hein ?

\- Oula, c'est tendu comme question ça, non ?

Stella secoue la tête en la laissant retomber sur sa poitrine, un sourire au lèvres.

\- Je suppose, ouais, concède-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Je voulais dire si tu avais des amis, sortait, des choses comme ça.

Raph s'appuie lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main toujours sur son café.

\- Si c'est pour ça, ouais, t'inquiète. Au début non, et puis en fait j'ai fait une dépression donc j'ai commencé à sortir et en fait si. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le mec avec qui je fais mon truc de détective, d'ailleurs. Et puis y a mon cousin qui m'a contacté pour un cas de détective, justement, j’ai recommencé à parler avec lui...

\- Ton cousin bizarre, là ? Ralphonse ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Ouais, Ralph. En fait il est sympa. J'ai parlé avec ses potes, j'ai rencontré des gens ; J'ai fini par baby-sitter la fille de deux d'entre eux, elle est trop adorable, tu veux voir des photos ?

Ralph sort son appareil et Stella se penche dessus, s'émerveillant à chaque mimique que la petite faisait à la caméra.

\- Oooh elle est tout mimi ! Mais elle a pas l'air facile, si ?

\- Non, ça va. Le plus bizarre est sa fascination avec les serpents. Maintenant j'ai une dizaine de feuille sur mon mur avec juste des zigouigouis colorés qu’elle m’assure sont des serpents très rares d'Amérique du Sud.

Ils rient ensemble, le café tiédissant lentement dans leurs tasses.

\- Mais à Néo-Versailles tu dois en avoir aussi, non ? Depuis la Meute et tout...

\- Oh, mais carrément ! Une cinquantaine de gamins de 4 à 15 ans, ça fait du bruit ! Au début c'était pas facile, mais avec toutes les maisons laissées vides par la moitié des habitant partis par le portail, à cause de ton pote, là, bah en fait on avait de la place. Les gens ont choisi des enfants desquels ils ont décidé de s'occuper, les plus vieux ont grandi et ont pris les plus petits sous leurs ailes... et... nous…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, préférant se passer une main derrière la nuque et remuer la crème de son café. Raph n'est peut-être pas le plus malin, mais il sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Bah quoi ? dit-il un peu abruptement, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il ne se considère pas le plus malin.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Raph ne l'a jamais vu faire ça avant, elle a dû le choper à Néo-Versailles. C'est bizarre de la voir changer loin de lui.

\- On va adopter, annonce-t-elle.

Si Raph avait bu du café, il se serait étouffé avec. Au lieu de ça il s'étouffe sur rien, ce qui est plus ridicule et donc pire.

\- Sérieux ? demande-t-il après avoir toussé un moment.

\- Ouais, je veux dire, on aurait eu du mal à en faire nous-même de toute façon, donc...

Raph se permet un sourire à la blague mais se penche en avant, peu sûr de quoi faire.

\- C'est bien. Enfin, pour toi, quoi, fait-il en penchant la tête. Mais euh... je savais pas que tu voulais des enfants...

\- Moi non plus mais... il y avait des enfants sans parents et... le trône doit bien avoir des descendants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bah... oui, c'est logique.

Raph regarde son café un moment. Stella replace une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- En fait je sais pas pourquoi je fais genre je m'y connais en trône et héritage, j'y connais rien, réalise-t-il.

Stella laisse échapper un rire et se redresse.

\- Ouais, moi non plus. J'apprends sur le tas, tu sais.

\- Du coup... tu sais déjà lequel tu veux adopter ? Ou laquelle ?

\- Eh ben... en fait… il y a les deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y en a trois, annonce-t-elle.

Elle a un sourire un peu paniqué, comme si elle-même n'arrivait pas à réaliser ça.

\- C'est euh... c'est bien, annonce Raph.

Il sent que le protocole est de juste la féliciter. Et puis immédiatement, comme il ne peut pas se retenir, il ajoute :

\- Mais tu vas passer de zéro enfant à maman de trois ?

\- Ouiii je sais ! s'exclame-t-elle, le choc de Raph se miroitant sur son visage et dans son sourire. Moi non plus je pensais pas que ça arriverait ! Mais y en a un qui est déjà grand et... je sais pas, c'est tellement bizarre, on est d'accord ?

\- Ah carrément, acquiesce Raph. Mais euh... je suppose que si ça te rend heureuse...

\- Je crois, oui. Oooh je suis si excité ! Du coup j'ai pas de photo, même pas d'instagramme à te montrer, mais... ils sont trop mignons, sérieux.

\- Je te crois, t'inquiètes. Mais j'en reviens toujours pas que Instagram soit devenu un nom commun, sourit Raph en se secouant les cheveux.

\- Ouais, les trucs changent, sourit Stella en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Les trucs changent, se répète Raph en laissant ses yeux partir vers la fenêtre. Il y a quelques années il serait mort de jalousie et se serait barré en essayant de casser un truc. Maintenant ? Il est... juste heureux pour sa pote. Enfin, vachement alarmé quand même, mais il est content pour elle. Elle a l'air de s'en sortir.

\- Et toi ? demande Stella, le ramenant vers la réalité.

\- Moi j'ai pas encore d'enfants, non, annonce-t-il.

\- Non mais je veux dire... t'as quelqu'un ?

Raph baisse les yeux vers son café un le silence tombe entre eux deux. Non y a toujours personne, comme d'habitude, mais il est pas sûr de comment dire ça.

\- Raph... commence la voix de Stella d'un ton désolé. Tu sais que je reviendrai pas, hein, c'est pas...

\- Non mais t'inquiète c'est pas toi, corrige Raph en relevant les yeux et immédiatement évitant ceux de Stella. C'est juste... depuis toi y a eu personne, et... c'est pas du tout que je veux retourner avec toi hein ! Je sais bien que t'es avec Clothilde IV et je veux pas que tu rompes et reviennes ! ... en fait je veux pas re-être avec toi ? Genre être pote c'est top, mais... j'ai plus envie d'être plus que ça, je crois.

Stella attrape sa main et il croise enfin son regard, et son sourire soulagé.

\- Ca me rassure tellement que tu me dises ça, avoue-elle. C'est vrai que t'as rarement été avec d'autres personnes donc j'avais un peu peur...

\- Ouais, j'ai été un peu sur tes cotes, non, grimace Raph.

\- Ah ça on peut le dire, oui.

\- Pardon... Mais en fait j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par le fait qu'on a jamais été ensemble pour les bonnes raison. Je voulais être avec toi parce que bah... t'étais cool et tu m'aimais bien, donc c'est toi que j'ai choisi mais... c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, je crois. En fait.

\- Attend, tu m'as choisi ?

\- C'est vrai que ça fait très pokemon dit comme ça, s'excuse Raph en passant une main dans sa nuque. Mais tu sais, quand t'es en primaire et tous tes potes ont des amoureuses et toi non, et on te demande c'est qui la tienne, et du coup tu choisis quelqu'un un peu au hasard ? Et au collège et lycée quand on te demande ton crush, et que tu choisi la fille qui est la plus belle ou la plus stylée. C'est comme ça la vie d'adulte, juste plus long et t'as plus de classe dans laquelle choisir et...

Il remarque soudain l'expression de Stella.

-... non ? termine-t-il avec une voix un peu aigue.

\- Euh... non, pas trop confirme Stella, les sourcils froncés en grande concentration. Tu veux dire que t'as toujours choisi de qui t'étais amoureux ? Genre c'est jamais arrivé comme ça, sans que tu t'y attendes ?

\- Bah non, ça arrive pas comme ça. Euh... pourquoi ?

\- Euh... parce que ça c'était moi avec les garçons en primaire, et j'ai réalisé des années après que c'est parce que… je préférais les filles de ma classe... Je me forçais à choisir un garçon que j'aimais et je me convainquais que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais c'était pas vrai... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ouais... enfin non pas vraiment. Eh attend tu penses que je suis gay ? Parce que même pas vrai d'abord, déjà je suis sorti avec toi, hein, et...

\- Non mais calme toi, c'est pas grave, assure Stella en lui tapotant l'épaule. Moi aussi je suis sortie avec toi, et maintenant je suis avec une femme. Ça s'appelle être bi, tout le monde l'est dans le futur.

\- Ouais mais moi je le suis pas ! Ni bi ni dans le futur ! J'ai jamais été amoureux d'un mec, hein !

\- Tu veux dire, "choisi d'être amoureux d'un mec" ?

\- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

\- Ah.

Stella ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir, un sourire toujours flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Répond juste à ça : est-ce que tu voulais être avec quelqu'un, moi par exemple, juste parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de toi ?

Raph fronce les sourcils et se renfrogne. La réponse est "Evidemment", mais il sent que Stella va en tirer des conclusions et il aime pas ça. Il est pas gay, okay ! Peut-être bi, parce que maintenant qu'il y pense il ne verrait pas trop de problème à choisir un mec. Mais faudrait un mec cool avec qui il peut boire des bières et pleurer devant Top chef, comme le pote avec qui il est associé pour son truc de détective. Zut, est-ce qu'il est amoureux de son pote ? A peine la question traverse son esprit que la réponse "non" devient évidente, accompagnée de "berk". Peut-être qu'il est effectivement resté au niveau émotionnel d’une école primaire, après tout.  
Stella bouge dans son champ de vision, et il se rappelle qu’il doit lui donne une réponse.

\- Peut être ?

C'est tout ce qu'il est prêt à concéder. Stella soupire et s'adosse contre son dossier.

\- Faudrait vraiment que t'ai des potes dans des assos lgbt, parce que ton siècle a encore plein à apprendre et il est compliqué niveau truc comme ça.. y en a pas dans tes nouveaux potes ? Des gens qui sont dans des groupes, des trucs comme ça ?

\- Non, enfin je sais pas... je vois pas trop... C'est pas le genre de truc dont je parle avec les gens... Y a Time qui compte, je crois...

-Taïm ?

\- Time. Genre "temps" en anglais. C'est le nouveau prénom de Tim depuis qu'elle est devenue une meuf. Mais du coup elle est hétéro, je crois. J'en sais rien en fait. Tu crois que faudrait que je reprenne contact avec eux ?

\- Oula, beaucoup d'info d’un coup mais carrément, envois-leur un message sur Facebook ! Euh... Facebook existe toujours, hein ?

\- Oui mais puisque j'ai moins de cinquante ans je vais plutôt partir sur twitter.

\- Oups, rigole Stella.

Raph sourit mais reste silencieux un moment.

\- Mais du coup... toi tu m'aimais sans que t'ai choisi ? Juste... comme ça ?

\- Oui, répond simplement Stella en haussant les épaules. Enfin, au début en tout cas. Après il y a eu l'habitude. Et puis l'envie d'avoir une chose à moi, que moi je puisse contrôler dans mon destin qui apparemment était tout tracé pour moi, et de la colère. J'ai été tellement énervé avec toi... je voulais... pas que ton bien. A partir de là ça a arrêté d'être de l'amour, je crois. Pas les bonnes raisons pour être ensemble, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Raph contemple sa tasse, désormais plus que tiède.

\- Et avec Clothilde IV c'est pas ça ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu peux l'appeler juste Clothilde, tu sais.

\- Oui mais en vrai je peux pas.

Stella soupire et regarde sa tasse.

\- C'est... différent. J'ai pas eu trop de choix non plus, et du coup il y a dû avoir un peu de cette envie d'avoir… un truc à moi, de contrôler un truc. Mais... (elle sourit et baisse la tête.) Un jour j'ai pensé à partir et j'ai eu l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, que j'allais vomir. Alors que l'ai regardé, vraiment regardé et... j'ai été bien. J'avais chaud, et un truc... brillait, là, dans ma poitrine, et... j'ai su que je voulais rester à côté d'elle aussi longtemps que je pourrais. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas « choisir » quelqu'un d’autre tant qu'elle m'aimera parce que... moi aussi je l'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je suis restée depuis sept ans.

\- Wow, murmure Raph.

Il baisse les yeux vers son café, qui n'a plus du tout de crème. C'est comme dans les histoires mais en vrai. Y a des gens qui ont vraiment ça.

\- Mais hey, fait Stella en attrapant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux vers elle. T'as pas besoin de ça, tu sais. La vraie question c'est est-ce que tu veux être avec quelqu'un, maintenant ? Pas juste être amoureux, mais avoir quelqu'un avec qui te réveiller et partager ta vie, la, telle qu'elle est là, maintenant.

Raph fronce les sourcils.

\- Ca c'est compliqué comme question. Déjà parce que je sais pas ce que je peux dire de mon boulot, donc c'est galère, et... faudrait que je fasse de la place partout, non ?

\- La réponse est généralement plus simple que ça, fait remarquer Stella. Est-ce que ça te manque ?

\- Euh... Ah bah non.

Il ouvre des grands yeux à cette révélation. C'est pas comme si il y avait pas déjà pensé, mais l'entendre et le dire si clairement c'est... wow.

\- Mais pas du tout en fait, ajoute-il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Eh bah voilà, annonce Stella.

Elle tourne et goûte sa tasse pendant que Raph se remet de sa réalisation, yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Bon, nos cafés sont froids, annonce-t-elle.

\- T'en re-veux ou tu préfères qu'on aille se balader un moment dans le quartier et on s'achètera des crêpes ?

\- Waah, grand seigneur ! remarque Stella en saisissant son manteau, imitée par Raph. Ton travail de détective te rapporte tant que ça ou c'est juste pour moi ?

\- C'est pas une fois en sept ans que ça va me ruiner et puis, je peux bien faire ça pour une amie, non ?

Elle lui pousse l'épaule et le suit vers la caisse. Raph l’empêche de payer, ce qui n'est pas très difficile, puisque Stella n'a pas d'argent, et ils passent la porte dont la cloche tintabule sur leurs passages.

Dehors, dans la rue pavée et entre deux bacs à plantes, Stella lève le visage vers le soleil et s’étire ; ses bras sont hauts au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux sont fermés, son nez est tout plissé et son rouge à lèvres met particulièrement en valeur son sourire satisfait. En la regardant, Raph se rend compte à quel point elle est super belle, et à quel point ses sentiments amoureux sont partis. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il s'en fiche. Il est juste heureux de la voir contente après s’être étirée. Elle se tourne et lui fait un grand sourire, que Raph lui rend/ Il tend son bras, très gentleman, et Stella le prend; bras dessus bras dessous ils partent dans Paris, admirant le soleil sur les façades des immeubles.

\- Alors, ton job de détective ?

\- En vrai je crois que j'ai pas le droit de trop en parler, mais vu j'ai perdu le contrat dans ma pile de papiers je sais plus ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou pas.

\- Roh, allez, je vais repartir pour le futur dans une heure, c'est pas moi qui vais rapporter tes secrets !

\- J'avoue... Okay alors en fait ça a commencé quand j'ai rencontré un Castafolte, Pinsard, et...

\- Attend quoi ? Un Castafolte ?! Mais... ils ont déjà été inventés ?

\- Non, et justement je sais pas d'où il sort ! Il est tout bugué et il sait pas du tout que c'est un robot ! Henry pense que c'est peut-être un de ceux sur qui il a fait des tests et qu'il a envoyé dans le passé ou un truc du genre !

\- Mais ça risque pas de... créer un paradoxe temporel si les gens voient que c'est un robot ?

\- Ah ça je sais pas du tout. Mais il bosse pour une agence secrète donc ils doivent garder un œil sur lui... Je sais pas.

\- Ah.

\- Mais du coup je bosse avec eux aussi, maintenant.

\- C’est cool, ça ! T’as l’air de t’en sortir.

Ils s'arrêtent face à la Seine, verte, scintillante et reflétant le soleil de mai.

\- La vie c'est bizarre quand même, dit Stella en regardant passer un bateau mouche aux touristes enthousiastes.

\- Nos vies, surtout. Je pense pas que tout le monde devienne détective secret ou reine du futur.

\- Raph ! Je suis pas reine du futur, juste d'une ville ! corrige-t-elle en lui poussant l'épaule.

\- Ah, pardon, "reine d'une ville dans le futur", je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus, se reprend Raph.

Leurs éclats de rires se mêlent aux reflets du soleil sur la Seine, sans crocodiles, du XXIème siècle.

**Author's Note:**

> Raph c'est Beaudoin de Speed Detective et c'est aussi le cousin de Ralph de la théorie des Balls, la petite que Ralph babysit c'est Myriam (la fille de Tom et Mitch) et Pinsard est un castafolte un peu bugué qui peut briser le quatrième mur. CHANGE MY MIND.
> 
> (en vrai ça c'est un extrait de la Frenshit, une théorie visant à expliquer pourquoi la plupart des séries françaises sont canoniquement dans le même univers alors que elles réutilisent toutes les même acteurs. Je compte en écrire plus dans d'autres fics donc tenez vous bien !)


End file.
